Unexpected
by ravenrainshadow
Summary: The journey of the hobbit told through an-others eyes... Threa Daughter of Thorin on a journey to show her father she's not a little girl anymore, with her cousins constant surveillance, a charming stranger stalking her, and with the help of a hobbit will she be able to do so? Rated T for Language and Adult Situations.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit Series, please support the official release!**

**p.s. I got the idea for this from a friend**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Thorin)**

"Over the hills, hidden under the mountain was a town of man that was like no other, the city of Dale. Prosperous and full of life for as you see it sat under the seventh and greatest dwarven city…Erabor.

"Thror king of the mountain, given the right through the heart of the mountain, the Arkinstone. Adorned by all, the stone brought many to bask in its glory…Even the king of the Mirkwood came to honor such a gem. And that is when he saw her. Thorin son of Thrain grandson of Thror watched as the Mirkwood king entered with his guard.

"Huddled around him they walked with their king on every step, and hidden behind him was the most beautiful woman Thorin has seen in all his life… All he did was look at her and she him. When the two kings demanded to speak in private we were ordered to leave yet when Thorin walked out she disappeared. Disappointed of not being able to speak with her; the young prince decided to go on a walk alone.

" " Shouldn't a prince at least say hello to a woman if he was going to stare so blatantly?" she asked as holding a dagger to his throat, and he smiled but didn't respond. "We elves don't bite… we'll they don't at least," and that is when he fell in love with her. Not just with her moxie, but also her features her lush silver hair, porcelain skin that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight, but importantly her eye's. Her honey brown eye's that shot a shiver down his spine… He didn't even know her name and he was in love with her. "If you're going to stare you should at least say hello." He didn't say anything; he was at a loss for words. She shrugged then started to walk away and the prince started to panic. He reached out and grabbed her wrist to which she brought the dagger back to his throat.

" "I'm Thorin," the young prince whispered and she smirked at him.

" "It's an honor to meet you high prince," she whispered to him then started to walk away again.

" "What is your name," the young prince called out to here not caring if the entire palace heard him.

" "Yes," was all she said. It was months until he seen his elven beauty again. Hiding in the back of his grandfather's throne room he waited as the king of Mirkwood entered, but she was absent from his company.

" "Do you always feel the need to hide from me," she asked him, and he turned around to embrace her in a hug which she gladly excepted..

" "I've missed you so much."

" "How can you meet someone you've only met once," she mocked and the prince was instantly saddened by her comment. "I've missed you as well," she admitted. Something inside the two just clicked and before they knew it he was kissing her. "What was that," she spat.

" "I love you," the prince said and went in to kiss her again, but she stepped back. "And if I didn't do it then I would always hate myself." She just looked at him.

" "I don't know you," when she said that his heart sank.

" "Please just listen," the young prince started and she waited for him to continue. "You are perfect… Everything a man should ever want or need; your everything I want," she just kept looking at him. "Please say something?"

" "You don't even know me," she said and the prince stepped closer.

" "No I don't….. But I never will if you leave," he kissed her again, but this time she kissed him back.

" "Get out of my Mountain," King Thror yelled. Thranduil didn't say anything; he just turned and started walking out.

" " I must be going," she whispered to him.

" "Please," the prince begged, she kissed him again. "I don't even know your name."

" "Yes," she said and left.

"The months after that were brutal for the kingdom. Thror's love for gold grew too strong…. And it consumed him. In the summer is when he came…. It started in the East, with the city of Dale the fire-breathing menace destroyed the entire city, many of its residence along with it.

"Erabor fell, taken from us; we lost our home, and we lost the Arkinstone, all to the dragon; Smog the Defiler… When we called upon the Mirkwood they turned form us, but she did not. She ran to her prince as her king yelled for her to return to him…But she did not listen. The young prince was holding his grandfather, pulling him away from their home, as the army of Mirkwood started to leave.

" "Where are they going," he asked her, but she did not answer. As the day we called upon the elves they did not answer.

" "Yesmirel," her king yelled out to her… She turned her head to him and shook her head no; the pain in her king's eyes was evident. He turned from us and did not look back.

" "Yesmirel," the young prince asked her; she looked up to him.

" "Yes."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I don't believe it," Kili yelled as fake stabbing his brother Fili. "Is that really how you met aunt Yesmi?"

"All of it," asked Fili.

"Every word."

"Wow…And all that stuff about our home our real home?"

"Yes my boy; now," I said and stood. "You two should be getting to bed; I don't want your mother coming up here and killing me because the two of you didn't follow orders."

"What! That's not fair; Threa doesn't have to go to bed," Fili yelled.

"Threa is five, and doesn't need stories of adventure keeping her up all night," I opened their door to see Threa sleeping next to the frame. "Always wanting what the boy's want," I lifted her up, put her in her room. "Good night my little princess," I kissed her forehead then headed back to the boy's room. "Get some sleep."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Kili)**

I woke up to Fili's snoring and a tugging on my hair.

"What Threa."

"I had a bad dream," she whispered. "There was a large white monster chasing me," she started crying and I hugged her. "I think he was gonna hurt me."

"Threa," I said and looked at her. "You're my cousin, like a sister really…. And I promise you this: I will always protect you until I can no longer."

"That's a big promise Kili,"she said and then we sat in silence. "Kili…. What was my mom like?"

"I don't really remember… She was really nice; you look a lot like her actually."

"Except for your hair," uncle Thorin said in our doorway. "You have my hair." He walked up to my bed and picked her up. "Now what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream," she whispered and he hugged her.

"Was it that pale white monster again," she nodded her head yes.

"Well you can rest easy knowing that he is not real."

"Are you sure?"

"I would never lie to you," he said and looked down to me then left, and returned without Threa. "That was a big promise for a seven-year old."

"I know."

"Thank you… now get to sleep before I put you to sleep," and with that I fell asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please Review; ask questions I will love to answer!**


	2. Chapter-1- An Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit Series, please support the official release!**

**p.s. I'm inspired by Snow and Charming's relationship in once upon a time.**

**p.p.s Disclaimer: Disney and once upon a time own snow and charming's story! Anything that may look or sound similar is because it fitted… and it's kinda cute… PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**(Threa) 61 years later**

"Come on guys, if you do not hurry we'll miss the meeting and father will blame you both for my absence," I yelled back to my cousins as they attempted to catch up to me.

"Us! You're the one who wanted to stop at that merchant shop," yelled Kili.

"Oh look at these aren't they lovely," Fili said trying to mock my voice.

"Oh look at that it's just perfect," Kili joined in.

"I do not sound like that," I yelled, and spun around to meet there faces. Fili was the closets so I threw him into a head lock he couldn't escape from. "Take it back!"

"Never," he said, and Kili continued to die in laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny," I asked and threw Fili into him and we started to grapple on the ground; I threw him in an arm bar.

"I give! I give," He yelled and I let go of him. I helped him up and he started looking around "It's getting dark."

"We should camp here for the night," Fili said and Kili smiled at me, and threw me on the ground.

"Hey," I groaned. "Not fair!"

"Never give your enemy an opening… Go get the fire wood."

"Ass hole," I muttered as walking into the woods.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa)**

I had a few twigs but not enough to start a fire… Kili and Fili are gonna make fun of me for this big time.

"How many are there," asked a woman in the distance; I followed the voice to a clearing and hunched down behind a bush. There was a tall red-haired elvish woman, and a brunette male.

"Three maim; two male dwarves, and I believe a female but she does not seem to be dwarvish," he said, and they turned my way; I ducked further down.

"Why would a human woman be travelling with two Dwarves," they started walking my way, and I quickly hid behind the closets tree. "It is no matter… We'll go around their camp; no need to start any disputes… We'll make camp, and start for home at first light."

They continued on, and I went unnoticed. I took a step back and hit something hard as it snaked a hand around my mouth, and stomach to hold me still.

"Don't scream," he whispered. "I do not plan on hurting you… just stay quiet and everyone will stay safe." I tried to nod my head, but he held me to tight I couldn't move. "Good," he said and removed himself so I could look at him. Damn another elf… is this place crawling with them? It's too bad he's hot.

I head butted him, and we were now grappling on the ground. Grappling with him was different then when grappling with Fili or Kili… With him my heart pounding, I felt excited, and it was just… Amazing. I grabbed one of the knives attached to his back and held it to his throat; he stopped moving and smiled at me.

"Doesn't feel nice to be attacked it the middle of the wood now does it," he gave me a challenging look, and squeezed the knife out of my hands throwing it a couple of feet. He had me pinned on the ground under him, but I did not scream… I smiled. "Well that was fun," we were both panting his body pressed against mine, and we were nose to nose. He laughed….. he had a nice laugh… it made me laugh.

"It was… You're quite the scrapper… for a human girl."

"Ah, and that is where you are mistaken…. I'm a dwarf," I head butted him again, and started to run, I only got about three feet until he tackled me to the ground. "Persistent are we," I asked as his back pressed onto me, yet he wasn't hurting me. I should call for my cousins, I should run, I should scream… But something about this man…

"That explains your five foot height…. But you are too pretty to be a dwarf," he said; I rolled us around to where I was straddling him.

"You really shouldn't tell your opponent something they can use against you," I flirted. Why am I flirting, I don't even know this guy, but….. "You think I'm pretty?"

"That wasn't my question."

"It's mine," I said and he rolled us over again.

"I don't even know you," he said face so close to mine.

"Nor I you," I whispered. "But you haven't killed me yet."

"Yet."

"Oh, you get to know someone before you kill them... How classy of you."

"My question remains unanswered," his lips were almost touching close to mine.

"Threa," Fili said in the distance.

"Threa," yelled Kili.

"Friends of yours," he asked; I arched my back to see them in the distance, yet in doing so I arched into him making him erupt a low growl.

"Down boy," I smiled. "There my cousins."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And I never will if my cousins kill you," I said and pushed him from me.

"I could take them."

"You could barely take me."

"Yes, but you were a challenge," he grabbed my wrist and kissed it.

"Maybe… When we're not trying to kill each other… I'll tell you."  
"Then I'll just have to make sure we meet again."

"If you're willing to play destiny" I smiled.

"Always," he kissed my wrist. "I will be seeing you again Threa… That is a promise."

"You really think you're charming don't you?"

"Threa," they yelled getting closer.

"More than others."

"Until then Charming."

"My names Legolas."

"No... Charming suits you better," he smiled and disappeared into the woods.

"Threa," Kili yelled running up to give me a hug. "You've been gone for an hour how long does it take to find some sticks," apparently more than an hour.

"If anything happened to you Thorin would kill us if not worse," said Fili joining in the hug. "Where's the wood?"

"Uh… I thought I heard something… It scared me a way back and I dropped the sticks… I went looking to see what it was…" I lied and looked to where Legolas disappeared. "It was a deer; sorry."

"Well as long as your safe," Fili said as Kili pulled something out of a tree. "What's that?"

"An elvish knife," he said and handed me the blade; it was charming's knife. "A battle happened here… And it was recent… If an elf was involved we should continue on now," Kili said, and we started back to the main road.

"Threa," said Kili. "There are leaves in the dark brown rats nest you call hair."

"Hey," I said and pushed him. "My hair is amazing, you're just jealous!"

"Maybe, but really did you roll around on the ground looking for a deer."

"I fell," I lied.

"Klutz," he laughed and I nudged him.

"Come on," yelled Fili. "The meeting is in three days' time and we have a four days walk to the shire… If we run we might barely make it." Kili kept eyeing me.

"Okay," I said and attached Charming's knife to my belt. "Race ya," I yelled and took off down the road with them not far behind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please Review; ask questions I will love to answer!**


	3. Chapter-2-Not Needed

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit Series, please support the official release!**

**p.s. I'll answer any questions and give shout outs to those who review.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa) 3 days later**

"Well isn't this place quaint," Fili said as we continued down the road of the shire. "But man it's boring."

"Stop it."

"I like it here," Kili said, and Fili huffed walking ahead.

"But what would you do here, this place lacks adventure… It's boring!" Kili matched Fili's pace, as I kept behind.

"You'd live," I said and swung my arms around the both of them.

"In a place with no excitement… No danger! No thanks," he said and I threw him to the ground.

"Seeking a place of danger will only get you hurt," he smiled at me.

"I could handle it!"

"More like die on entrance," Kili said as helping him up. "This must be it," he motioned to the last house on the hill. We made our way up to the door and knocked.

"Just like how the last house was it," I asked.

"Or all the others," added Fili.

"Oh shut it," Kili said as the door opened to reveal a small man on the other side, he couldn't have been any taller than a human child, almost as tall as some of my kin actually.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service," they said in unison, again.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said embracing the man in a hug…. He's done that to six hobbits today; he's always been a hugger.

"No, no," Mr. Baggins yelled. "I will not have any more dwarves in my house," he tried to shut the door, but Kili put his foot in the way.

"What has it been cancelled?"

"What? No nothing's been cancelled," Mr. Baggins said, then Fili and Kili walked right into his house without being invited in… Father would not be pleased.

"Good we thought we missed it," Fili said looking around.  
"Nice place here…. You do it yourself," kili asked as he started wiping his boots on a box.

"No it's been in the family for years…. Now stop that that's my mother's jewelry box!"

"Kili," I said sternly. "Stop," he did instantly; Mr. Baggin's looked over noticing that I was still in the doorway. His face changed instantly, he was now smiling.

"And you are," he walked slowly up to me offering his hand; I gladly took it.

"Threa," I bowed still holding his hand. "At you service," I smiled at him, and his widened.

"It's a pleasure," he kissed my hand. Fili and Kili were now standing over him; they grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back some.

"Close enough," they said in unison and I walked into the house.

"Maybe," he stuttered in a little fear I smiled at him again and he calmed down a little. "Maybe.. with the presence of a lady these… dwarves will act more like gentlemen," the way he said dwarves was like it was dirty; Fili and Kili started laughing.

"I wouldn't bet on that Mr. Boggin's, as beautiful as she seems, she's just as bad as us," said Kili.

"If not worse," added Fili.

"Now those are not kind words for family," said a man next to the fire-place.

"Sir Dwalin," Kili and I yelled and ran to the man embracing him in a hug. "Why Kili you and Fili have grown so… And Princess," he bowed. "You grow more beautiful with each passing day."

"Princess," Mr. Baggins said in amazement, then looked at me and I blushed.

"Aye…so much like her mother," Balin said while entering and hugged me. "Nice to see ya again your highness," he walked over to a table. "Kili boy; help me with this we'll need to fit everyone."

"Everyone," exclaimed Mr. Baggins.

"Aye," Dwalin said as I started to grab to chairs but Dwalin took them from me. "That'd be the door," he said to Mr. Baggins and I followed him to it.

"NO, no no; there are too many dwarves in my house," he opened the door to have many of my kin to fall into the door way with a very tall elderly man in the middle. "Gandalf," he said as the man smiled back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa)**

"How do you do it," Mr. Baggins asked as we stood back out of the way… I asked to help yet they refused it. Kili said a snide comment, I threw back a rude remark and tried to attack him to where three of my kin had to restrain me, as Kili's howls of laughter grew louder. When I finally calmed down I walked pass Kili, and he gave me a mile that screamed haha you got in trouble; I elbowed him in his stomach, and smiled back; I then went to sit next to the hobbit who's been silently staring at me since I entered… Till now.

"What do you mean?"

"Deal with these dwarves… There disgusting and pig-headed."

"Am I disgusting and pig-headed?"

"Well," he started unsurely I laughed. "Wait… You're a dwarf?"

"Only partially," I smiled and Balin approached us.

"Dinner is ready m'lady."

"She's not a lady," Fili yelled, and Dwalin hit him upside the head, I shook my head and smiled.

"Accompany me to the table," I asked Mr. Baggins, he smiled at me and offered his arm.

"Gladly."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa)**

Dinner was going smoothly, even if Mr. Baggins was being distant. I could tell that our party wasn't welcome, and his anger grew even more when we started singing, but when we showed him his clean dishes he smiled.

"We'll Mr. Baggins, what do you think of us dwarves now," I asked as a knock came to the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said and we all fallowed Bilbo to the door. He's here… he's here! I couldn't control myself, as soon as Bilbo opened the door I ran, and threw my arms around him.

"Oh," he exclaimed, and hugged me back. "There's my little Princess."

"How I've missed you father," I squeezed him harder. "Please come inside, you must be hungry; Fili get father a plate."

"Father," Mr. Baggins said in amazement, and my father turned to him unamused.

"Yes... You must be the hobbit… Tell me Mr. Baggins axe or sword?"

"What…" he stuttered.

"Your choice of weapon Axe or sword," my father gave his weapons to Bombur, and turned back to Mr. Baggins.

"Well," he said softly. "I've never been a man of conquers," my father laughed.

"Obviously… You're more of a bagger then a burglar," the others laughed as well. I frowned at him; it's not nice to make fun.

"Burglar… I've never stolen anything in my life!"

"We can tell," Fili said, and they all started for the other room; I went to fallow, but my father stepped in my way.

"Threa… Will you please wait outside," he asked. He was about three inches shorter than I, but just as menacing as when I was a child.

"No… Father…I want to know what is going on," as when I was a child… I said no.

"Threa… I've told you many times I do not wish for you to get mixed up in this."

"Then why did you send for me to come," I said angrily. He looked at me jaw clinched.

"Your mouth will get you into trouble."

"If it hasn't already," Fili whispered to Kili, as father and I both gave him death glares.

"Thorin, let her come, she could be a lot of help," Kili smiled.

"Do not but in Kili," my father snarled, then turned toward me. "You will wait outside." I looked between him and my cousins; I gave them pleading looks, but they didn't say anything.

"Father…"

"Outside Threa," he yelled.

"I AM NOT A DOG," I yelled back.

"Threa," Kili said softly.

"Maybe it'd be best if you… You do go outside," Fili said, and I started stepping back towards the door… The guys who were just defending me… Were now telling me to leave.

"All I want to do is help," I whispered and ran outside, slamming the door behind me. Dose he truly believe that the presence of a woman will ruin his meeting, or is it because he still believes I am an incompetent child. "I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE," I yelled in frustration.

"Would never think you are," I spun around to see Charming smiling at me. "With the way you look; there is no way you'd be mistaken as a child," I smiled at him. He was right I might be five foot, but the rest of me was far from being small. I was more on the cubby side, but as is any dwarf, even if I'm only half; my breasts were a fair size not too big and not to small, all the dwarf girls used to make fun of me for having smaller breasts than them… They stopped laughing when I made one of the girls eat dirt… I wasn't always this nice.

"And you say your name's charming," I mocked and started walking around the houses perimeter with him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with that beautiful elf lady," I questioned and he chuckled.

"They understand, or at least they will," I looked at him questionly. "I kinda left without telling them… I wanted to see you again," I smiled, so frickin charming. "When I saw you come out looking entirely upset… I thought you'd like to talk to someone."

"I don't like sharing my business with strangers… sorry," I said, he pretended like I shot him in the heart.

"Strangers?" he said and took my hand. "I could have sworn we've known each other since forever," he kissed my hand… Smooth Bastard; I couldn't help but giggle at his action. Giggle, when in Durins name did I giggle.  
"We'll then if we've known each other for so long," I said and we started walking again; he continued to hold my hand… I think I'm blushing. "I thought that when he came back things would be different… I've grown so much since I was a child, and even then I wasn't a child… But even when I became an adult, I still couldn't go on adventures or even join him when he would go out to other lands… this is actually the first time I've ever been out of the Blue Mountains," I looked up to see him actually listening to me... Or staring at my breasts I was too short to tell… Either way I didn't mind; something about this man-made me feel different… And when he looked at me I felt… Special. "I thought that when he asked me to come here to the Shire it'd be different… I thought that he finally wanted me there… That he'd want my help… Not exclude me, or tell me that I'm not ready, just because he wishes to keep me safe," I stopped walking and looked back up into his eyes. "I can take care of myself… I don't need him to protect me… I am not a child."

"As you are obviously are not a child," he said, as I believe his eyes turned a little dark, and he took a breath in. "I do understand why he wishes to protect you… You're the type of person that after one meeting has a man willing to follow her to the ends of our world," he tilted my chin upwards toward him. "A gem more beautiful than life itself." I brought my face closer to his, and he bent a lot to reach mine.

"Do you really think that a line like that works Charming," I whispered, and moved out of his reach.

"You know you still haven't answered my question from my other night," taking my hand in his, and we started walking again.

"Ah, but you see I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I can not tell you if I'm trying to kill you," I spun around and we started walking backwards.

"Well then... Would that mean that I will have to apprehend you… Why I may have to tie you up, and interrogate you," he said, and backed me into a tree. "And my methods are not gentle."

"I bet," I said and brought his head down to mine. "A man this forward knows what he wants… And how to get it… At any means necessary," I said slowly seductively, and he groaned. I pushed him away gently… He didn't fight back

"You to obviously," he said and kissed my hand again. "Are you always this formal with men you've only met twice?" He asked as he kissed his way up my arm, I couldn't help but giggle as he made his way up. "For all you know I could be a psycho murderer…. I believe you my dear trust too easily," he said as he was now at my face.

"And I believe you fall too easily."

"And what do you mean by that?"  
"Oh do not act so dumb… I know when men take interest in me…. It's written all across your face, you fancy me quite a bit," I said and his grin grew wider, and he held me closer to him. "And I do too as I haven't broken any of you."

"You break men who take an interest in you?"

"The ones who give me unwanted attention… Yes," he looked down at me seriously and frowned.

"How often does that happen?"

"Enough…. My cousins usually got rid of them… One time they weren't there, and… Let's just say he had to go home and explain to his wife why he had a blacksmiths hook lodged in his shoulder." He smiled softly at that. "After that I didn't and couldn't go anywhere without Fili and Kili present… Still didn't stop men though… It's not as bad as it was when I was twelve… There's something's that happen hat change your life completely… Something's good… some… bad," he brought my chin up to his again and went in to kiss me.

"Threa," Kili yelled in the distance.  
"Him again," Charming groaned and I froze.

"Threa," Kili said running up. "Thorin said for me to fetch you… The hobbit passed out, you can come back in." I looked over to where charming was standing only to find him gone.

"Oh I can? It's nice to know when I am allowed to be in my father's presence," I growled. Legolas might have made my mood mellowed for a short while, but it didn't change the fact that I'm still pissed at my father.

"He didn't mean anything by it; he just wants to keep you safe, even if it means excluding you from the important stuff," he said, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"How am I to be kept safe if I don't know what in Durin's name is going on."

"You should really talk to Thorin about this... He does these things because he loves you."

"Love is not a reason to keep someone in the dark; even if it is to keep them safe."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa)**

"What will we do now," my father asked as I sat opposite him at the fire place.

"I do not know… I do not even know what is going on… Why was I brought here if I can not even help," he turned to me and knelt at my seat.

"Threa…. Sweetheart; we are going to regain our home."

"Erabor?"

"Yes… I am sorry that I kept you in the dark… I know you're not that danger prone child anymore… now your my danger prone adult," we both laughed. "I guess when I look at you I still see that little girl… I always will, and I will not regret my decisions for you… I know you deserve to know things and I will try much harder to let you in on the important stuff," I hugged him.

"I truly appreciate this father," I pulled back to look into his eyes. "But I am still very mad at you."

"I know," he said softly and kissed my hands. "Threa I am your father, and I will always make decisions that I believe that are the best for you… And you will just have to accept that." I huffed and fell back into the chair. There was no use in arguing with him; I'm actually surprised he apologized. "And this is me asking for your help… What is our next move?"

"We do what we must, and continue on to Erabor… We regain the mountain, and we return home." He kissed my temple.

"Always full of hope."

"Father… Can you sing to me… Just as you did when I was a child," he smiled.

"As you wish, but you must get some sleep… We have a long journey ahead."

"If I must; promise me you will get some sleep as well."

"If I must," he walked back to the fire pit and stared into the fire then started to sing. "Far over the misty mountains cold," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep dreaming of the bluest ocean I've ever seen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please Review; ask questions I will love to answer!**


	4. Chapter-3-Not Stalking

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit Series, please support the official release!**

**OUTA-** I might make a hobbit once upon a time crossover, I believe the people of Stoybrook dealing with Sauron might be fun :)!

**KD-** Will they fall in love? Maybe...

**p.s. I'll answer any questions and give shout outs to those who review.**

**Let's see what hapens next!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa) The Next Morning**

"Threa," I heard my father say as he shook my body softly. "Threa… Daughter you must awaken… we will be leaving soon."

"Why," I groaned, and turned from him. "Erabor's not going anywhere."

"You can either get up, and get the horses ready; or you can wake up Bombi."

"And look who's up," I jolted from my seat grabbing my bow and belt as running out the door.

Fili's right the Shire is beautiful, but there isn't much to do here… I'd never admit that I agree with him though. The horses were waiting outside Bilbo's house; Gandalf must have summoned for them; they were not here last night. Crack, I drew my bow and spun to aim, but my bow got pushed aside; my arrow shot out hitting a nearby tree; the move knocked me off balance and I started to fall backwards, but a strong hand snaked around my waist my lower back, and pulled me back up to see Charming; both of us having hold on my bow.

"Are you stalking me now," I quirked my eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"I like to think of it as protecting from afar," I tried to give him my best innocent smile. "And I was heading home anyway… Just seeing you every day makes my journey that much better."

"But why fallow me? There are many lovely maidens on the road… Why stick around, is my beauty just that intoxicating for you," I mocked. He smiled then looked at my bow, and gave me a questioned look.

"This is an elvish bow," he said and examined it further. It was a white-grey with a scarlet holding, and moon swirls all around it.

"Yes it is," I smiled, and reached for it, but he didn't hand it over.

"Where did you get this," he asked seriously.

"My father gave it to me when I was twelve… said it was my mothers," I grabbed for it again and he handed it to me but didn't let it go. "What," I asked and he brought his face close to mine again; my heart started beating rapidly… It feels like it always does when he's around.

"Who are you Threa?"

"I told you," I took an intake of breath… Oh good I can still breath. "I can't tell you… if I'm trying to kill you," my breathing was getting heavy.

"It seems that every time we see each other one of us is trying to kill the other… So I guess this just means we'll have to see each other constantly until we do not wish to kill the other."

"That may be hard," I whispered. "Because evey time I see you I feel the need to kill you," and he kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the best kiss I've ever received. It was soft and sweet, yet at the same time full of passion and hunger; it left me breathless.

We pulled apart and I looked at him, he was smiling at me; I smiled back and kissed him again. There was something about kissing him that just felt right, something about him that made me feel like I've finally found my place in this world.

"If you wish to see me more you shouldn't run whenever my kin come around," he kissed me again

"To Dwarves, I do not believe your interest in an elf will not be taken lightly… And you obviously haven't told them as you are not being guarded, and that I still have my legs," I laughed and kissed him again… I couldn't stop kissing him I loved it.

"And why would I need to be guarded?"

"You tell me," I held my hand out as he went into kiss me again.

"Here," I said and he looked confused. "I found it after our first fight," he laughed and held my hand that held his knife. "I believe it's the one I held to your throat," he closed my hand around it, and brought me close again, I giggled… Why does this man do this to me?

"Keep it," he whispered. "If I am not there to protect you then it will."

"Why do you have to be so damn charming," I mocked and we kissed again. "Why would you protect me?"

"Other than the fact that your kisses are intoxicating… the rarest gem in the world needs to be protected," so damn charming, we kissed.

"Threa," Kili said, and Legolas and I both looked up as he approached.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"Who's this," he snarled gesturing toward Legolas.

"Um…. He's just asking for directions." I turned toward Legolas pleadingly; I was not ready for my kin to know about him, and I knew Legolas wasn't ready either; for sake of Durin we just met. "So yeah…. Sorry but I don't know where Bree is."

"I do," Kili said and stepped between Legolas and me, he frowned at that. "Travel down the hill until you hit the fork in the road go toward the left continue on the road… you'll hit the towns entrance, just knock on the door and the man'll let you in if it's during the day… It's not the quickest way but it'll do you we'll," he put his arm around me and pulled me close; Legolas smiled at Kili and I.

"Thank you," he said and bowed. "It's been a pleasure," he left down the hill.

"Threa," Kili said and turned toward me… It's the first time I've seen him look serious in a while.

"What," I said and continued to get the horse's ready.

"Really an ELF," he whispered, and the others started coming outside. "Be glad that it was I that came outside and not Thorin," he got on his horse. "You know how he feels about elves… Even if you were just trying to help…Don't."

Kili didn't see the kiss… At least I hope he didn't see the kiss, if he ever told father I'd be dead, and what of Legolas; shit…If either got ahold of Legolas I don't know what I would do.

"Come my dear," Balin said helping me onto my horse. "You should ride along your father."

"Yes of cores," I nodded and rode up to my father, who smiled at my presence.

"Bets, bets," Gloin yelled. "Thorin do you wish to bet on the hobbits accompany?"

"No," my father said bluntly, and I pulled out my coin patch.

"50 gold on Mr. Baggins," I smiled and threw it to him; my father gave me a disapproving look. "I have a good feeling."

"Of cores you do," he smiled and we road further on.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: What'd you think? Did Kili see them, how will there relationship work, will they have a relationship? Tell me What you think in the Review bar below, I'd love to get your feed back and answer any questions... Till next time :D!**


	5. Chapter-4-Moria

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit Series, please support the official release!**

**OUTA-** It would be cool to see Emma fight with the Dwarves

**Anonymous Reviewer-**It is awesome isn't it

**p.s. I'll answer any questions and give shout outs to those who review.**

**Let's see what happens next!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Legolas) Not That Much Later**

Keeping up with the group of dwarves was easy; there wretched smell made it hard not to keep track, but the sight of her made it tolerable. She says she's half dwarf which would explain her height; yet her beauty is not of their race. She surpasses all human women, and many elvish. And what of her company? 13 rowdy dwarves and a wizard… But more importantly; who was the dwarf riding so closely to Threa?

"Wait," yelled a man I could not see. "I signed it," a paper was handed up to the white-haired dwarf. I moved in closer to get a look at the creature, but still trying to stay out of sight. It was a hobbit! He was on the taller side for their race, about the same size of some of the dwarves. He had curly hair, and wouldn't stop looking at Threa smiling. I must have made a small noise as Threa looked away from the smiling hobbit to me shocked. I smiled at her she smiled back; then I moved backwards slowly.

"Well everything seems to be in order," he announced to the group.

"Get him a pony," said the man next to Threa; she smiled to him as her cousins picked the hobbit up and threw him on a pony; they started on again as Threa backed her horse up to meet the hobbit.

"Good to have you with us Mr. Baggins," she smiled; it made me melt, and a bit jealous that he was receiving her smile and not I.

"Please… If I must call you Threa you must call me Bilbo," he flirted making my jealousy grow.

"Okay; Bilbo," money was being thrown back, and Threa caught a small pouch.

"What's that?"

"Bets," said the wizard riding next to them. "We were choosing if you would come or not." Bilbo looked hurt from the Wizards comment, Threa was the only one to root for him; the wizard caught a pouch. "I never doubted you once my dear Bilbo." As soon as the wizard said that Bilbo went into a sneezing fit.

"Stupid horse hair," he started searching his body. "Stop; stop…We must turn around," they all stopped and looked at the hobbit agitated.

"What is it," asked a lowly dwarf.

"I don't have my handkerchief."

"Here take this," said a dwarf in front of Bilbo, as he then threw a ripped piece of cloth at the hobbit; disgusting the hygiene of dwarves.

"You will have to live without your luxuries of the shire Mr. Baggins," said the wizard.

"We should make camp," yelled the leading dwarf. "It'll be dark soon."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Legolas)**

"I'll go get the fire wood," Threa offered heading towards me in the woods.

"Kili," the man whispered to who I believe is her cousin then nodded for him to follow her which he complied. When she entered the wood she looked around and smiled. That smile of hers; sweet yet devious with a glint of adventure.

We both heard the noise of a rustling coming from behind Threa. I went for my bow, but stopped seeing it was only Kili; her response was different. She turned with such speed she could be mistaken with an elf; she held a knife to his throat.

My knife.

"It's not safe to wander in the woods alone," she smirked at him.

"Could say the same to you," he smiled back; she knew she wasn't alone; she knew I followed. "He asked me to follow you."

"Of course he did… What's new," she withdrew my blade, and started picking up sticks.

"It's not like he doesn't have probable cause, you're important to him; when your nightmares came back it didn't help his worries, and now you're kissing an elf where everyone can see," she dropped all the sticks.

"You saw that."

"How could I not! I mean really Threa you know what Thorin thinks of Elves!"

"My mother was an elf! And when does he decide what I can think; or you for that matter!"

"We're only worried about you!"

"You're always worried about me; I'm not that scared little girl anymore, my dreams cannot hurt me I'm not going to get kidnapped, no man has taken unwanted interest in me, and the white orc is not real! She started picking up sticks again.

"I won't tell Thorin about the elf," he whispered to her.

"What," she turned to him.

"Your right… You're getting older, smarter… But that doesn't mean you don't need to be protected… I will always feel the need to protect you from the world… I won't tell Thorin about the elf, you should be the one who tells him… At the moment all he knows is that you're still his girl." His girl? I don't like the thought of that not one bit. Kili then smiled at her again. "Next time don't hide your boyfriend from me, I promise not to hurt him… Much," she laughed at his comment and I couldn't help but smile… I think I'm gonna like this man; even if he's a dwarf.

"Are you going to help me, or am I on my own," she asked him as throwing a stick at him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Threa)**

It was almost dusk when we returned to camp. Fili took over for me to start the fire as I sat next to my father readying to get some sleep, he sat next to me.

"Now what is it you are up to," I asked him as he narrowed his eyes at me and smiled.

"Nothing dear," he said back as one of the dwarves started snoring; Bilbo got up from his bag and walked toward the horses.

"He's not that bad," I said to my father who gave me a grunted look. "He's kind enough," he didn't respond, he laid back on the rock and closed his eyes; a screech was made in the distance.

"What was that," Bilbo asked as I rested my head on my father's shoulder.

"Orc's," Kili said as we heard the noise again; my father moved protectively in front of me as we both waited.

"Throat cutters," Fili added. "There'll be dozens of them out there… The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep," Kili continued, and my father stood. "Quick and quiet no screams… Just lots of blood," Bilbo looked shaken and they chuckled.

"You think that's funny," my father growled, and everyone turned toward him. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said regretfully.

"No you didn't," father said and walked pass Bilbo. "You know nothing of the world," he walked further away; I got up to follow him.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said to Kili and I stopped not turning from my father. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orc's after the dragon took the lonely mountain; 96 years later king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria.

"But our enemy had got there first… Moria had been taken by legions of Orc's led by the most vile of their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." A chill ran down my spine… I don't know this story; why haven't I been told this story. Balin started to sniffle I turned to him.

"He began…. By beheading the king… The Orc knew that the Prince was watching; the prince was yelling and shouting cutting his way toward the Orc… The prince was in horror, and our princess his wife Yesmi was not far behind her love. "Thrain, Thorins father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing; taken prisoner or killed… We did not know.

"We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us… That is when I saw him; A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc," Pale Orc… The Pale Orc does not exist! Father swore the creature wasn't real. I turned back to look at my father; he was turned away from me. "He stood alone against the terrible foe… His armor rent; wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He was thrown to the floor; to be at the mercy of the pale orc.

"In distress our princess ran at the orc to protect her love, but her skill was no match for the Pale Orc," he took a moment to compose himself. "As Thorin watched the Pale Orc stabbed her with her own blade; he threw her down to the ground and approached the young prince. Angered, and with all the strength he could muster he swung up at the Orc cutting off his hand. The Orc cried in pain but the prince did not pay him any mind as he crawled his way to his princess… She died in his arms," I felt the tears run down my cheek how could he. "Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be that easily broken.

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orc's back; and our enemy… Had been defeated. But there was no feast; nor song that night…For our dead were beyond the count of grief. .. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then: There is one who I could follow… There is one… I could call king," he said and my father turned to us.

"And the Pale Orc," Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," my father said and walked up to me. "That filth died of his wounds long ago," I slapped him.

"You lied to me! Not just on how she died… But also… The existence of my nightmare," he looked at me hurt.

"Threa," he tried to reach for me.

"Stop! Just stop," I yelled and stormed towards the woods.

"Thorin," I heard Kili say. "Let her blow some steam… She'll come back."

"Charming," I whispered as soon as I was in the wood. "Charming I know you're here… Please I would like to talk to somebody who hasn't lied to me; or have you is you name even charming?"

"No my names Legolas," I smiled at that. "Are you okay," he said as walking up to me.

"Yes… No; I don't know," I sat on the ground. He took his cloak off, and put it around my shoulders; he sat next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his chin on my head.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No… I mean really lying to me about how she died I can understand that… even if only a little, but telling me my entire life that my nightmare wasn't real; my fears not real!"

"What nightmare… The Pale Orc?"

"When I was younger I always had these nightmares when I slept… And sometimes while I was awake; the Pale Orc would chase me, try to hurt me… probably kill me… All to hurt Thorin Oakinsheild… When he found out about my nightmares he told me it was all in my head… And I believed him… It was my only fear; still is," I was holding back my tears, I'm not one to cry openly, and I'm not starting now. I tried to get away from Legolas, but he held me tighter.

"Hey," he said and grabbed my shoulders gently. "Look at me; Thorin is a fool to lie to you, you deserve the truth."

"You know what's weird… A few months ago the nightmares came back, but ever since I met you… They've been gone," he smiled.

"Well I guess then I'll never be able to leave you in fear your nightmares will come ture."

"Oh shut up charming," I kissed him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Legolas)**

Threa fell asleep as I held her… She looked so peaceful. It's funny I told my father just three months ago I couldn't see myself with any women my father picked for me; not even Arwen, but then I meet Threa, and I honestly do not know how I lived before… I'd fallow her anywhere… I'm in love with her; she means a lot to me… Maybe everything.

"How is she," Kili asked walking up to the two of us.

"She's fine… Just got tired… How were things at camp after she left?"

"Thorin was hurt, refused to talk to anyone… He started getting worried that she didn't come back; I thought it best if I went to find her. I knew she'd still be too pissed to talk to Thorin… Didn't know you'd be here… With her… Alone," the last word was said accusingly, but I didn't mind.

"Just so you know… Nothing happened; I love her too much to move that quickly."

"Love, wow okay," he looked down at me and extended his hand. "Kili, I'm Threa's cousin," I shook his hand, and he yanked me up to him, Threa hit the ground hard, but did not wake up; she's a deep sleeper good to know. "But I treat her like a sister and will kill anything or one that hurts her."

"Then we are on the same terms as I would do the same… I'm Legolas, Threas… Gentlemen friend," he raised his eyebrow up at me, and smiled.

"Threa," Thorin yelled in the distance as I picked up Threa. Kili motioned me to hand her over to him; I was resilient. I didn't want to let her go but knew I had to.

"Kili," yelled Fili as he and Thorin got closer.

"Go," Kili said. "She'll be fine." I nodded my head and disappeared, but stayed close enough to hear Thorin, and Fili run up.

"Kili," Thorin yelled. "What happened?"

"She is fine, just fell asleep…" he said as Thorin looked relieved; he took Threa into his arms, and they started back for camp.

"Kili," said Fili. "Where'd the cloak come from?"

"Uh… Didn't she have it when she left camp," he lied for us… I knew I'd like that dwarf.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Legolas)**

I sat in a tree watching the camp, and the man next to Threa.

"He is Thorin Oakinsheild," I watched him cover her with his coat, and remove my cloak looking at it, and out to where I sat. He couldn't know I'm here. He threw my coat to the ground, and proceeded to stomp it into the ground. Now that was rude.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**What'd you guys think of the new chapter? Was Thorin right to not tell her, is it good that Legolas wants to move slow? Tell me what you think and Review. I give shout outs to all who review, and answer any and all questions. Plus I'll soon be announcing something cool for my readers!**

**If you liked this story check out others on my page:**

**No Really**

**Darkness in Our Shadows **


End file.
